Diary of a Artist
by MickeyMac96
Summary: Deidara is a sixteen year old genius, or so he says. He is convinced that he is going to be world's next great artist. But first he must struggles. He doesn't undertsand why he is prostituting for his next meal when he should be creating his next new masterpiece. What happens when he meats a stoic raven haired man and his fiery redheaded partner? ItachiXDeidara SasoriXDeidara


**Author's Note: So, as many as my ideas, this came to me in the middle of class when I was tired of paying attention. Read and let me know what you think. Veterans of my writing let me know what you think of this writing style. Newcomers check out my other stuff lol.**

**Warning: Yaoi (Boy's Love), Violence, Death, and Prostitution. Don't like? Go ahead and hit that little back button. Thank yah' much. **

**Chapter 1: Ying and Yang**

"How much?"

"Depends, what do you want?"

"Just a quickie…"

"Eighty."

"For a quickie?"

"That's right."

"That's a bit much for a guy don't you think?"

"Why don't you just go home and fuck your wife instead of a sixteen year old boy then?"

"Er…um…so eighty was it?" I smirk in triumph at his obvious embarrassment and wait patiently as he digs out his wallet. "You sure drive a hard bargain Deidara."

"Yeah well." I mutter indifferently as I check the amount for accuracy. The way he so casually utters my name makes me sick for some reason. It's too familiar. As we climb into the backseat of his car, I can't help wondering how in the hell I keep getting caught up doing this kind of stuff. By now I should be the next big artist but here I am—whoring myself out just to get my next meal.

My ice blue eyes over as the man nearly twice my age loosens his belt and mounts me like a sex-doll. I barely feel the entry and only know he has started fucking me when I feel the car start to rock; that's how far gone I am. I start to think about my next creation, then I ponder what I'm going to have for dinner, and then finally my mind goes blank like my expression.

About six minutes later he snaps me back to reality when I can suddenly see him in my line of sight. As he leans over my shoulder black locks mix with blonde and I cringe as he digs his nails into my hips. The next second I feel him fill me and it's abruptly over.

"Erm, I um I might be back next week." He pants out after bucking his belts and catching his breathe.

"Whatever, you know where to find me." I dismiss him quickly and pull up my black pants as I stumble out the door into the chilly darkness. As soon as I slam the door he speeds off. I don't blame him. This is not the best district to be in. Highest crime rate in all the country. After quickly pulling my long blonde into its usual high ponytail, I walk towards the nearest gas station to clean myself of the guy's filth and find my next meal. It takes me about twenty minutes to get there and I am surprised I have not gotten run over on this pitch dark street. Street lights haven't worked in four years.

When I arrive at the little run down gas station I'm surprised to find a car at one of the two rusty old gas pumps. No one who lives around here comes to this station for gas because no one who lives around here has a car, simple as that. Most people come here for milk, beer, cigarettes, drugs which you can find being sold behind the convenient store, and little things like baby clothes, birthday presents, soap, shampoo, and groceries you would think should not be sold let alone bought at a crummy gas station.

What also catches me off guard is the unfamiliar shady figure posted on the wall near the entrance. This guy is the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. His long silky raven hair is tied back in a low ponytail and his ebony eyes seem darker than the darkness around us. It's very alarming that I don't recognize this guy. Every person in this neighborhood knows one another, or at least recognize each other. In this type of place you can't afford not to know your neighbor because that very neighbor could be robbing your house next week, banging your wife, raping your children, or just decide to tweak out and go on a killing spree. I realize that I must have been staring hard when his gaze suddenly shifts from the door to look right into my light blue eyes; I divert my eyes as I rush past him and shrug it off as a possible visitor.

Twenty minutes later, I am as clean as I'm going to get and I pick up cup of instant noodles for dinner. When I get to the counter to pay there's another unfamiliar guy ahead of me. This guy is not as tall as the raven haired man but he still towers over me. His hair is shockingly red that stands out against his pale skin.

"Sorry there's nothing else I have to tell you. So if you aren't going to buy anything else then—"

"Shut the fuck up." Whoa. I was not expecting such a deep gruff voice from the lithe looking redhead. "And tell me what I need to know."

The middle age man tries to glare him down but ends up losing when he averts his gaze. "Look kid, don't go around meddling in things you should—"

His sentence is quickly cut short when the stranger pulls out a gun and presses it to his forehead. Oh shit…oh fuck I got to get out of here. "Tell. Me. Now." I try to sneak to the door unnoticed but while my eyes were on the other two, I end up running into the taller man from earlier.

"Sasori." It's like he didn't even notice me even though I'm right in front of him now. "We were supposed to remain conspicuous."

"Itachi, he won't tell us what we need to know about Madara and I know he's holding something back."

"Madara?!" Oh crap. Why did I open my mouth? Their dark eyes fall on me and I step back to put some space between me and the one called Itachi. "Um aha…hm."

"Kid do you know something about Madara?!" The one named Sasori barks at me. He keeps the gun pressed to the clerks head but all eyes are on me now. Nice going Dei.

"Um no not really, un. Well you see—"

"Spit it out or I'll aim this at you next!"

"Sasori." Itachi warns again but I'm sure his non commanding soft voice had no effect on the obviously brash and impatient redhead.

"Tell us now or else—"

"DIEEEE!"

Everyone jumps in surprise when the clerk pulls a shot gun from under the counter and fires at Sasori. The blast hits him directly in the abs and he goes flying into the aisle from the force, knocking things over in his wake. Only his legs can be seen from a pile of store products that collapses over him. Holy. Fuck. The older man does not miss a beat and aims right at me and Itachi but he acts quickly. Before I know whether I'm going to die or not, I feel the stranger grab me around the waist and lunge across the floor out of the way of the now constant gun fire. When we slide across the floor behind a removable aisle stand he tips it over and pushes it in front of us as a make shift barrier. He removes a black pistol from his belt and peeks over our fort before firing a few bullets and ducking.

I can hear my heart beating in my ears my hope sinks when I hear the back door burst open. I spare a glance over the shield and see six more men join the clerk. Oh Kami I'm going to die today. Right here, right now is how I'm going to die. It was not supposed to happen like this. The onslaught of bullets is relentless now and it is obvious that our make shift barrier is going to hold out much longer. My eyes widen in shock when Itachi pokes his head back out and aims his gun when the attackers pause to reload. Is he suicidal?! He fire only three careful shots which agree quickly followed by grunts and three thuds. Did he just take out three of them just like that? No way. When I spare another glance, sure enough there are three of them on the floor, including the store clerk. Four more left. Holy crap he can do this!

My now hope is quickly spat on when I watch him drop his empty magazine and store his pistol back in his coat. His face is still blank and indifferent and I just want to shake him and scream what's wrong with you?! Can't you see we're about to die?! The fire suddenly stops and I can hear footsteps approaching us. Oh Kami this is it. I can't help curling into a ball, closing my eyes, and covering my ears. Oh just let it be quick. I flinch when I hear a shot followed by what sound like ten more. After that I can hear a clicking sound as if someone is trying to fire even after being out of bullets.

"Sasori enough. This is over kill now." Huh? When I open my eyes, Itachi is already standing up and stepping out of the aisle. I follow him cautiously and am surprised to see all the guys dead on the floor. What dumbfounds me more is that the one called Sasori is up and brushing himself off. He looks perfectly fine, pissed beyond belief, but fine.

"Fucking bastards. How dare he try to pull a stunt like this? Wasting my time!" He growls before kicking an unresponsive head by his shoe.

"How…"

I'm completely ignored as Itachi steps over to the redhead and rips his shirt open. "How is it?"

"Mm, just a bruise. Now big deal."

"It was a shot gun." He states monotonously.

"I said no big deal dammit!" Oh I get it now. He has on a bulletproof vest.

"Hm, regardless we should take you back to the hotel to rest. No point in continuing tonight."

"I said I'm fine! We've already wasted enough time."

"It can wait until tomorrow."

"Itachi you—"

"Enough." He must be real bold or he must really trust this Sasori guy because he actually turns his back to him whereas the redhead looks like he's about to stab him in the back of the head. "Let's go."

"You know what, fine! But I'm Blondie with us." Whoa what?! I swallow the lump in my throat when two sets of contrasting eyes land on me. One so full of anger and passion and the other dead and unreadable.

"…Fine let's go." Itachi moves to the exit, blocking my only way out as Sasori advances on me.

"H-H-Hey I don't know anything! Really un. A-And I won't say a word to a soul about what happened here today."

"Oh I know you won't." The devilish smirk on his face is enough to set me in action. When he reaches out to grab me, I duck under his arm and punch him in the side. "Ooof!" I thought I knocked the wind out of him but when I try to run off he grabs me by the arm and slams me against the wall. "Oh you fucked up now kid."

"Aaah let me go! Help! HEEELP!"

"Shut up!" His large hand clamps over my mouth and I use all my strength and bite into his hand. Even when he pulls away I don't let go until he actually has to rip that part of skin to get away. "AAAAAAARGH! BASTARD!" I spit his flesh out of my mouth and make a run for the backdoor. When I look back it strikes me as strange that Itachi is just leaning against the front entrance with his arms crossed. He does nothing to help his (friend?) or stop me. "I'm going to kill you."

My heart seems to jump out of my chest as Sasori starts after me. When I try to yank the door open everything freezes when the store clerk yells from the ground. "MOTHER FUCKEEERS!"

_**BANG! **_

I see him pull the trigger and of course I hear the sound but I don't see the bullet. Where did it go and who was he aiming at? Why are Sasori's eyes so wide? Oh Itachi finally moved. Seems like the world is tilting. Oh is it because I'm falling? My body hits the cold floor and everything seems to move in slow motion. Why is everything getting so blurry and dark? I watch as Sasori kicks the handgun out of the man's hand before snatching it up and shooting the older man in the head. For some reason he throws me a somewhat angered, worried glance and the last thing I see is Itachi running over to me before my vision fades to black and the worlds fall silent….

**Author's Note: Yes chapter 1 is short. Only because it was a good place to stop, sawwie! Please review and tell me what you think. There will be an update soon so no need to ask for that in your review lol.**

**Thanks for Reading : ) **


End file.
